Unilateral
by nightlyblue
Summary: Lo había sabido siempre. "...but I want, want, want to be your love, want to be your love, for real..." -Rachel Yamagata


Supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio que se trataba de un amor unilateral. Y que nunca cambiaría.

De algún modo, aun como estaba ahora, completamente solo, sintió que lo último firme que quedaba dentro de su ser terminaba por derrumbarse cuando, desde lo alto de la rama de un árbol el peso completo de la realidad lo golpeaba al mirar la gran festividad que se llevaba a cabo en el bosque. ¿Qué mejor manera y día para celebrar la fundación oficial del primer pueblo en las tierras inferiores que su boda?

Los demonios no se enamoran de los humanos, los humanos no se enamoran de los demonios y alguien de sangre noble, sin importar la raza, no puede enamorarse de alguien de una clase más baja que la suya.

Imposible se viera como se viera.

Pero… al menos él sonreía… y… eso era bueno, ¿no?

De cualquier manera, aunque trataba de convencerse, Grahim no hallaba la forma de sentirse alegre y, la gran y pura sonrisa del caballero mientras bailaba con su esposa, la diosa encarnada, le estaba destruyendo por dentro.

_¡Maldito seas, niño del cielo!_, pensó mientras apretaba su puño y se mordía el labio. Dio una risita sofocada. Bueno, de hecho sí estaba maldito, él, la diosa y todos sus futuros herederos. Suspiró. ¿Y eso qué? En realidad, no cambiaba nada, no podía hacerlo sentir mejor.

Incluso si pudiera volver en el tiempo no cambiaría sus acciones, las cosas habían sido como tenían que ser pero… eso no evitaba que se preguntara cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hubieren nacido bajo otras condiciones, otra vida.

_Te lo habría dado todo si me hubieras dejado._

No pudo renunciar a su encomienda y su naturaleza, sin embargo, tampoco pudo renunciar a sus pasiones, no había podido matarlo cuando debía, cuando sabía que tenía que haberlo hecho. _Sólo un poco más…_ se había dicho, _sólo quiero disfrutarlo un poco más, conocerlo un poco más, verlo… un poco más, sólo… sólo un poco más… _La demoniaca espada se había ablandado ante él y lo había dejado con vida, trayendo finalmente la derrota de su rey y toda la tribu de los demonios, dejando que sus deseos fueran pagados no sólo por sí mismo sino por toda su gente. Y mientras el héroe lo tenía todo, él no tenía nada.

Los felices enamorados se abrazaron para bailar al ritmo de una balada lenta, Zelda recargó dulcemente su cabeza en el hombro de Link y éste acarició amorosamente sus cabellos mientras su otro brazo rodeaba su cintura, sus ojos fijos en la visión resplandeciente de su cabello dorado, con la expresión de plenitud que alguien debe tener el día de su boda mientras sostiene a su amante.

Y el corazón del lord se quebraba.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedes mirarla así? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan enamorado de ella cuando yo… cuando yo…?_

Siempre había sabido que… que se trataba de un amor unilateral, pero había también tenido siempre la esperanza de ser capaz de despertar algo en el héroe, por mínimo que fuera; pues… él de verdad creía que estaban unidos por el hilo del destino.

_Antiguas deidades… si son ustedes lo suficientemente piadosas, sin son capaces de serlo conmigo, entonces ruego que, si soy incapaz de recibir de él los mismos sentimientos que le profeso sin importar cuántas vidas y cuantos esfuerzos haga, no me den vida para verlo de nuevo y dejen que ésta sea mi última para jamás volver a nacer._

El caballero interrumpió de pronto su baile para mirar hacia donde estaba el señor de los demonios.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Zelda confundida ante el repentino semblante preocupado de su ahora esposo.

-Nada… -respondió el caballero.

La rubia siguió la mirada del héroe. Bueno, ciertamente ahí no había nada. Link borró de sí toda sensación y extraña y volvió a mirarla con ternura para luego continuar bailando. A pesar de esa extraña sensación en uno de sus meñiques.

Después de recitar aquel deseo el señor de los demonios desapareció para siempre de la vida de toda la gente hyliana, cumpliendo así las expectativas que tenían sobre no volverlo a ver debido a su supuesta muerte en la batalla final. Y al decir que desapareció para siempre nos referimos de esta y todas las otras encarnaciones.

**¡Oh my God! Someone please kill me! ¡Soy una horrible persona! No debí haber hecho esto, me partí el corazón yo sola. Aunque debo decir que no me quedó tan triste como esperaba. Ay, no sé, fue horrible pero de veras quería escribirlo cuando me vino de repente la idea de Grahim todo heartbroken viendo la boda de Zelda y Link. Qué horror TTnTT pobre bebé del mal. Bueno ya, espero que… ¿de verdad puedo esperar que les haya gustado? ¿Después de semejante depresión? Aunque supongo que es una buena razón Ghiralinkesca para que Grahim no salga en ninguno de los otros juegos pero nooooo… Ay mi alma… Perdón. Me iré al rincón a pensar en las cosas horribles que he hecho. Anyways… ¿reviews?**


End file.
